Secrets
by HellionKyou
Summary: Sex,Pregnancy...what could happn now. Poor kidis gonna have n Hessenheffr name...
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

HellionKyou

Disclaimer.

I'll love you,even after time stops.

M

ages 16,17

1

He desired her, he could taste her in his mouth, her hair in his face, her hushed moans, the way she says his name. The way her body felt under his. Oh God how he wondered how he won her love.

Rocky of course knew her best friend like the back of her own hand, she knew Cece like Gunther an has for a year now. But he was just so hard to read. So Cece would just have to follow her heart. After Shake it up Chicago, Gunther was with his twin, talking about, well know one knows. Cece swolled her fear she walked up to him. "Hey Gunther.."

"Yes Bay-bee?"

"Eick what do you vant?"

Cece ignored her, she just grabbed Gunther by he callor pulled him down and kissed him, she didn' exspect him to wrap his arms around her pull her so closer, and kiss her passionatlly, she slipped her arms around his neck. They stood like that for about three minutes. When they pulled away. Cece smiled. Gunther as well.

"you beat me to it."

Yeah thats how it started, few months later, Gunther snuck into her window and crawled in her snaked her body around his and began kissing, he pinned her down, kissing her neck, callor bone.

"My moms not home neither is Flynn."

Gunther and Cece was unsure how far they were going this time. Just that they wanted hands slipped up her night shirt, Cece let out moan to his touch. They began kissing again while Cece somehow removed his shirt. Her body tingled at his bare chest. She wanted skin contact so bad, but he already what she wanted. He slipped her shirt off, exposing her chest, size 32C. He sucked and bit her nipples, hearing her moan, as she played with his hair. He began to tease her, slipping his fingers to her moist opening, she wanted him.

Noone ever wanted him, then again he only ever wanted her. He played with her clit and the folds of pussy. She moaned even louder and shifted her hips. She someho kicked off his pants. Wearing only blue boxers, hard as a fucking rock.

He pulled out his hand, and kissed her stomach and up, he placed himself onto of her, biting a little harder on her hard nipple, she arched her back. He huvered over her, putting some weight on her. She shifted around her wet pussy, covered by her pink undies. She couldn't help but move with him and call out his name. That just made him even more hard, he pressed his hard cock against her moist.

She didn't want to ruin what she had but it slipped.

"I love you Gunther."

He stopped for a moment and kissed her lips.

She moaned in the kiss.

"I've always loved you."

She pulled him into a hot kiss, feeling his back with her hands.

"If you vant ve can."

"I want, do you?"

"Vith you only."

Cece removed her undies, he slipped out of his boxers.

He slid inside her wwet moist pussy, half way, tears began to fall, he kissed them away, and kissed her lips.

"Are you ok?"

She began to get use to inside her. "Yes."

He entered her fully, she gasped and arched her back, as he managed to hit her G-stop. Her moan was loud and hot. He slid in and out in a rythmic motion.

He began to suck on her neck. Then kiss behind her ears. As he started his pase up, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in her deeper. Gunther actually moaned in her ear. Cece became even wetter, easier to slide in and out of.

"F...faster"

He put his lips to her ear. "I vant to make love to you slowly, if zhats ok vith you?"

She smiled under him and nodded.

Gunther smiled and kissed down her ear and her neck, suckling on her callor bone. He was tall enough to suck on her breasts and thrust inside her at the same time. Her hands played in his hair. She couldn't stop moaning, everything felt great, prefect...bliss..love.

Gunther than began to pump into her harder but slow, she covered her mouth with his so she wouldn't scream.

His hands exploring her body.

He wrapped his arms around her, her legs around his body, his lips on hers. He began to go faster and harder as though he couldn't contain himself. Her hips moved with his. Finally he felt her folds tighten, the walls around his cock tighten, and at that same moment, they both came.

He got off her and covered her and himself up.

"You sure your a virgin?"

"No any more zhanks to you, but yes i vas I alvways, and dreamed of making love to you."

"Lets go again and lets make it rough." She said

He got on top and slammed himself inher she moaned, he knew what she wanted she wanted it hast and hard. She came instanly and he collasped beside her.

"Your not going home tanight are you?"

He kissed her head. "No,my princess."

-fin

End of chapter one and there will be a second. R/R


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets

HellionKyou

Disclaimer

2

A few weeks had gone by, Gunther and Cece having their nightly fun. It was sore for her to walk, and lunch was just intresting. Cece sat on Gunthers lap, his arms around her waste, one har around his neck and other playing with his hair, and their tongues conjoined.

"Aww so cute!" Rocky said.

"Vhatever, Zhats all zhey do, it's annoying." Tinka said.

"Has she and Gunther?" Deuce mid-asked.

"No idea."

Cece pulled apart."Why are we being stared at, and your sister looks pissed at me. Maybe you should go talk to her."

Gunther sucked her neck. "She's fine."

Cece began to feel sick."Uh..omg." She bolted to the bathroom. Leaving Gunther confused.

Cece began throwing up everything in her stomach, and blood.

"Cece are you ok?"

"Rocky?"

"Yeah."

"I don't feel so good.." Cece laid on the bathroom floor by the toilet she was pale.

"Ce!" Gunther ran into the girls bathroom, seeing Rocky trying to lift Cece off the ground. She was dead weight. So Gunther picked her up and carried her out.

"I feel so sick." Buring her head in Gunthers shirt.

They took her to the nurse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cece was sent home for bed rest, Gunther joined her and cuddled up to her.

There was a knock on the window. Gunther got up and unlocked it, "Tinka?"

"Here I know she is, and uou better be ready for zhis." Tinka said and left. He closed the window and handed the box to Cece.

"A pregnancy Test! But."

"Please Cece."

Tears fell down her eyes, as she went into the bathroom.

She then lay on the bed waiting for the results. There were two lines. "Looks like you have a little Hesseneffer in there."

"My chances of dancing are ruined." She laid her head on Gunthers chest and just criend he held her. He was only 16, and how he was gonna be a father. He wanted to marry Cece, but not now, but now it was the only right thing to do. His beloved was in pain she cried, she couldn't dance in a few months.

She had to tell her mom somehow, but what would happen, she was still laying on Gunther, when her mom walked in her room.

"Ce...Cece whats wrong?"

Cece threw the test at her mom, and laid back on Gunther.

Mrs. Jones was stunned.

"Oh my baby girl is going to be a mother...Gunther I assume is the father." she glared at him.

"I love her, I was gonna ask her if she'd marry me vhen ve graduated, but now vould be good."

"Babies are a big deal, and your better not abonden my daughter."

"Never!." Gunther hugged Cece tighter.

"It's just a dream, right?"

"I'm afraid not, my love."

R/R

mouse i was already gonna make her pregnant but next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets

HellionKyou

Disclaimer

3

CeCe Jones woke up late, her alarm clock didn't go off, and she had dried tears on her face. She felt so warm and cozy...then she remembered. She tried to sit up but there was an arm around her. Looking down.

"Gunther...Gunther wake up!."

"Nuhuh."

"Get up!." She shuved at him. His eye slowly opened.

"Ve're late."

"Yeah..we are." She looked distant.

He hugged her. "Ve'll figure it out."

"Lets just go."

xxxxxxx

CeCe and Gunther stood beside his lockerwhile his sister ranted to them.

"I can't believe I'm even saying zhis...but you ruined her shock at dancing...and you ruined yours as vell." Tinka was displeased. "Papa vill make you two get married now."

"I already had zhat in mind."

"Gunther.."

"Tinka just drop it."

"...I didn' tell anyone." Tinka walked off, while Rocky walked up to them.

"Wow, why is Tinka all upset?"

CeCe began to cry and she hugged her best friend.

"Whats wrong, Gunther what did you do?"

"Vhy blame me?"

"What did you do?"

This time he looked away.

"Don't blame him,Rocky...it's my fault too."

Rocky was confused for once. "What happened."

CeCe brought in so close and whispered in her ear. Rocky backed up and did something unexspected, she punched Gunther in the face.

"Rocky!"

"I vonder how many more of your friends are going to hit me."

"You ruined her caree!"

"Rocky Blue!" CeCe snapped. "Back off."

Gunther put his hand on CeCe's shoulder. "No,Let her finish."

"What were you to thinking, ever heard of condoms, or did you think, it wouldn't happen to you, you both are so stupid!."

CeCe began to cry. Gunther stepped in front of her. "Say Vhat you vill to me, but she's your best friend. You could at least be a friend and not hurt her, I vill not let you or anyone hurt her!"

Raising his voice brought attention to Decue and Ty.

"Whats going on here."

CeCe flared up. "Butt out!"She grabbed Gunthers hand and they left school.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on the step of Gunthers Apartment.

"We have to tell them."

"True..."

Rocky came walking up. Gunther guarded CeCe. "I'm Sorry You two. I didn't tell them."

CeCe jumped into her bet friends arms.

"At least it was Gunther."

"Hey..vaite vhat?"

"I know you'll stand by her."

CeCe pulled away. "We hve to tell his parents, my mom already knows."

"Good Luck." Rocky smiled as the two walked into Gunther's appartment.

"Ah It's the fire ball, how is ze CeCe." His papa asked.

"Uh..Gunther has something to tell you."

"Gunther?"

His mama walked into he room."Mama, Papa...I got CeCe Pregnant."

There was a silence.

"Zhen you vill marry her." His papa said.

"I had zhat planned."

His Mama grabbed CeCe and hugged her. "You have a Hessenheffer growing in you." She smiled.

"I know I hope its a girl."

"Or twins."

"I didn't think of that."

Gunther just watched as his mama and CeCe were talking about babies.

He held his head down.

"Gunther." His fathers voice.

"Zhis is too fast."

"Vell how do you zhink ze girl feels...do you love her?"

"More zhen life could ever imagin."

"Ve'll go to old county, you'll marry there, then come back to Chicago."

Gunther nodded, the two men looked at the two women who were beaming this joy, and jumping up and down.

Gunther smiled.

"You know you'll be king in zhe old country, and CeCe your queen?"

"Papa, she has alvways been my queen."

xxxxxxx

R/R


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets

HellionKyou

Disclaimer.

17/18

I'm gonna make Tinka nicer to CeCe.

4

Gunther pased the spaces in his apartment. CeCe lay sound asleep in his bed. He was wearing black pj pants and no shirt.

His parents asleep, but his twin was wide awake. Tinka stepped out of her room, hair down, wearing pink tank top that has been betwinkled and pink pj pants that were not.

"Vhats vrong Gunther?"

"She'll never forgive me, she'll hate me later on."

"Who? Cece?"

"Who else."

Tinka had a small smile on her lips. "CeCe is CeCe, odd girl as she is, but do you honestly zhink she'll hate you. Vhen zhat girl vants something she gets it."

Gunther sat on the couch. "Ve leave for old country in a veek."

"Vell, do you vant to marry her?"

"Yes, of course..but...'

"CeCe vould tell you zhat she zhinks."

"Really."

"Yes, now go back to bed before she vakes up and your gone." Tinka Shooed him. Gunther smiled and hugged his twin. "Thank you."

"Vhat are twins for."

zzz

By morning CeCe sat on the Hessenhefers couch by 7am. While the others slept. She had her hand on her stomach and a small smile pierced her lips.

Mrs. Hessenheffer walked into the living room and joined her soon to be daughter in law on the couch.

"Second zhouts?"

"No, just thinking, even if I can't dance at this period of my life anymore, this little one is not the reason why."

"Do you have a name yet?"

CeCe smiled. "Yes if I'm having a girl. lilliana."

"Beautiful."

"Yeah, but I think Gunther is having a harder time with this then I am, I over heard him and Tinka last night, he thinks I'll hate him in the future."

"He only vorries for you, he's scard. But assure him...oh and when your pregnant, you vill vant to have sex alot.."

CeCe blushed."Oh my too much information there. Mrs..'

"Please call me Mama."

"Too much info,Mama."

she just laughed. "Go back to bed."

CeCe hugged her and smiled walking back into Gunthers room, he was sound asleep.

CeCe crawled into bed and curled up to his skin. she brushed her fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes a bit.

"I'll never regret or hate you, so you know. I'll always love you."

"You over heard?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I did too." She leaned in and kissed his lips, when she was about to pull awa, he pulled her back to him, and rolled over a bit where he was on top of her. He kissed down her callor bone tilll her breast. CeCe pulled him futher down on her and slipeed her hands down his pants, grabbed his hips with his nails. He moaned.

"No fair you have on more cloths..."

she cut him off and slipped off shirt .

"Nevermind." He pulled the huge blanket over them and the rest of their cloths were tossed aside. He grabbed her and placed her on top, the blankets had slid off. Her body wa smooth to his touch, he grabbed her hips and helped her move, CeCe arched her back as his cock fully entered her pussy, he was very hard, but with her when is he isn't. She let out a moan. She was so beautiful ontop of him, he growled when she was enjoying her self teasing him, he flipped her on her back, and teasd her with entering a little and then poking her. She whined and pouted. She closed her eyes to feel him just teasng her, out of the blue he thursted into her and she bit his shoulder.

He grunted. She drew blood. "Oh Im.." He cut her off and started kissed her. "Never appologize."

Apparently this man was kinky. She clawed up his back, and he thursted harder in her moist core. She had left blood marks on his shoulder and his back. He thursted in once more and so she wouldn' scream she sunk her teeth into the other shoulder. He relased in her, and she climaxed as well.

Laying beside her. "Your kinky." She smiled.

"Shit it's 10 am, Mama and papa have probably been waiting on us , we have school."

CeCe go up put on her skinny jeans and a green tank top tat brought the color of her hair.

Gunther wore his black pants and a betwinkled orange shirt.

CeCe applied make upa nd brushed her hair, when they exited his room. Mama had a look of 'I told you so' on her face. Tinka had already left for school.

xxxx

School was not fun. Rumors and everything. CeCe was called a whore several times and Gunther got into a fight. From a guy who said if CeCe fucked Gunther then she was easy. Luckily Gunther won, he beat the guy sincelss, leaving him bleeding on the floor. "Watch what you say about my wife!" No accent just pure rage in him.

After that males didn't say a thing CeCe Grabbed Gunther while he was talkin to Tinka. "I can't be here anymore." She was full of tears.

Another girl passed her and called her a slut. Tinka grabbed the random girl and slammed her into the locker. "My sister is not a slut, you are."

"Don't fucking touch me Tinka." she tried to get out of her Tinka was stronger that she looked, she slammed the girls face into the floor and pulled her up by the hair. "Get the point?"

The girl was crying. "Rat us out, and I'll kill you." Tinka threatened.

The girl ran off and CeCe hugged Tinka. "Thanks but you didn't have to.."

"Vhats done is done. lets go home."

zzzzzzzzzzz

"You beat up people?" Papa asked.

Gunther and Tinka explained. "You'll have to go back, but zhank you Guther,Tinka."

"Is it gonna get worse."

"It'll simmer down."

"Yay"

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

R/R


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets

HellionKyou

Disclaimer

I wish I had more reviews.

CeCe goes through her pregnancy but their is a twist close to the end.

gcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgc

5

Weeks went by and CeCe did nothing but throw up, from smells, tastes, what ever. School was easier now, that her sister in law and her husband went pyscho on who messed with CeCe.

They went to the old country two weeks earlier. The Hessenheffers were welcomed and actually surprised that Gunther was having a child before wedlock, but that all changed when the King of the old country had them marry.

The smell of goats was making CeCe sick, and everyone talked with the same accent, but that didn't bother her.

Now the Crown would be passed downn to Gunther when he was 18, and CeCe his queen.

Flying back, CeCe remained in the plains restroom throwing up. Gunther was concerned, until his mama told her, it's normal.

.

Morning sickness, made CeCe whiny and annoyed, because she did not only threw up in the morning, but four times or more a day.

Going to school was fun, not at all. Rocky stood by her side and always asked what it was like to be a Hessenheffer. Deuce and Ty made their coments at first. Then again alot of people did.

She was able to get through three classes without barfing. Lunch was horrible, she skipped out everyday and just waited in the detention room till it was over. She couldn't do gym so easily, and bluntly refused, and yelled at the gym teacher who dated her mom.

By time all three got back to the Hessenheffers place CeCe checked all her messages and even tried to call but nothing. She sat on the couch and just re checked to make sure.

Tinka sat besde her. "Nothing still?"

"My mom has fully denied me as her child." CeCe took a deep breath to calm her and a tear fell down her beautifu brown eyes. She placed a hand on her stomach. "I guess your granma Jones will never know you baby."

Gunther came out of his and CeCe's room. "Hey bay-bee Rocky texted and said to call her.

CeCe took out her phone and dialed, it was more of a hello, whats up, oh..oh.. and hunt up.

"My mom doesnt want me to call or see me till she calms down...I'ma go lay down."

Gunther tried to follow but Tinka stopped him. "Let me talk to her."

Tinka knocked on the door. "Yeh.." She heard tears.

"You'r mama vill come around, she may be upset, but she can't disown you."

CeCe sat up. " It's almost been a month, and she wants nothing to with me, what if she wants nothing to do with Lilliana?"

"Her loss, you have all of us and your friends. So you think she's a girl."

"Yeah, I do."

"Zhen your mama is crazy if she denies you and Lilliana."

CeCe leaned up and hugged Tinka. "Thank you."

More months went by, CeCe was 7 months now, but she looked to be only three.

Gunther loved to put his hand on her stomach to feel their baby kick, and talk, talking made the baby move alot more.

Tinka enjoyed it too. "Ha she actually likes your voice Gunther." Tinka teased. The baby kicked more.

"Yours as well, Tinka." CeCe said The baby moved around a little more. Causing CeCe rib pain. "Yerrk..yeah she loves my voice."

"And if she is a boy?" Tinka asked.

"Rayne." Gunther said.

"ok in that case I hope its a girl." Tinka said.

"But you are twin you do not like the name I picked?" Gunther pouted.

"I'm shocked CeCe liked it."

CeCe winked at Tinka.

Gunther looked at them. "I saw that, secrets from your husband, on names."

The girls laughed.

CeCe's smiled faded. I'm 8 months in a week, I'm so small, what if she comes to soon, will she be ok?" CeCe started to cry. Before anything was said there was aknock on the window.

Gunther got up saw Rocky and let her in.

"Hey hey hey girly wha...whats wrong?" Rocky rushed to her side.

"She fears our daughter won't survive."

"Why?"

"B-because I'm so small, and almost 8 monthss, what if she is a month earlie, what if she can't make it?" Gunther pulled her away from rocky and hugged her as silent tears fell from his own eyes.

"CeCe your baby will be strong just like you, and will have the will to live just like Gunther had the will to annoy us for so long." Rocky tried to lighten up the mood.

"CeCe your mom is ready to talk to you.."

"No, She has had nothing to do with me so long,I hve no desire to speak to her!."

"Alright, I'll let you be and tell your mom your message." Rocky climbed out the window and Tinka locked it. "I'll go have mama make you some chocolate..somezhing" Tinka left and shut the door.

zzz

Three weeks later...

CeCe began to have cramps she took a hot bath, nothing helped, she put on a pik lng furry robe when to lay down and collasped. Lucky Tinka was there. "CeCe...CeCe!. GUNTHER!"

She was rushed to the hospital. CeCe was in labor. She was hooked to a heart moniter, and being watched.

Rocky,Tinka,Ty, Mrs. Jones, Flynn, The mama and papa Hessenheffers an Gunther in the waiting room, Gunther was freaking out, pasing, argueing with the nurses. Cussing beyond belief.

"Gunther, calm down." Mrs. Jones said. Bad move

"Don't You Of All People TELL ME to Fucking CALM down, you weren't around now you are, your daughter is hooked to a heart moniter, my WIFE, and my child might not make it, so Dont you dare TELL mE to calm down!." Gunther snapped.

Two hours later.

The doctor came out. "She's awake in labor and screaming for a Gunther,Tinka and Rocky."

xx

In the room. "Shes to earlie she's too earlie." CeCe cried.

"Ok CeCe your dialted I need you to push."

She did, and with that a 5 lbd 6oz was born.

She was handed her baby. "Hello lilliana Bell Hessenheffer. "

Gunther kissed his wife and baby.

"Shes a premie, but she is healthy as ever CeCe."

Lilliana had full of red hair and eyes and blue as the Ocean.

XXx

A monther later. Lilliana was getting bigger.

CeCe had to run out one afternoon, and on her way back to her happy little family she ended up getting inthe way of a cross fire. A lady was getting mugged with a guy witha gun. CeCe opened her mouth, the lady got away as the guy looked up. "Bitch." He pointed the gun and CeCe hit the ground.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

SecretsH

Dsclaimer

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz

6

Gunther and his twin heard the gun shot, Gunther handed Lilliana to Tinka and ran out the door, he saw his beloved shot, blood everywhere, motionless, he called 911, and she was rushed to the ER

She was shot in the heart.

Luckily for her, the bullet just barely passed her heart, untouched. They got it out, and not it was up to CeCe to Survive.

ZZ

"You have vake up, please CeCe vake up! If not for me, zhen our daughter."

2 Days later, nothing.

Gunther tried and tried, he was on the cell with his sister and he put the phone to CeCe's ears to hear her babies cry.

An hour went by. She rose up fast. "Wheres my baby!"

Gunther jumped." Home with Tinka."

The doctor came in. "Well CeCe you anaged to escape death twice."

"I wanna go home."

"It would be better if..."

"Either you let me home now I'll make your life hell!."

The doctor was younger and takin back by that he handed her realise forms, and the medicine she should take in case of pain.

xxx

CeCe Got home she ran and saw her baby asleep in her crib. Her heart calmed. She kissed Gunther. "I zhought I lost you twice."

"As long as Lilliana Exists, So will I. I love you Gunther."

She the carressed her daughters cheek. "I love you my Lilly." She turned to Gunther.

"Lets go to bed,"

By the next day everyone heard about CeCe scaring a doctor and her madness after being shot. That was their CeCe.

And Lilliana would be just like her mother if not worse.

Fin


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

Secrets

HellionKyou

Disclaimer

This is chapter 7 for an aftermath

I cut out the accents forthis one, well bc the sequeal is double trouble which im working on, but mouse thought an aftermath would bring Double Trouble more to life.

xxxxxxx 

7

Aftermath

IT's been two weeks since CeCe was shot. The two weeks where she couldn't bare to be away from her baby girl. She was taking pain killers.

Gunther was still in shock. He married a crazy girl, well he always knew she was crazy...but this made him love her even more.

While Lilliana was taking nap, CeCe was laying on the couch, The Hessenheffer parents were out fora bit, Tinka went to meet TY.

Gunther took this time to sit beside her. "Are you crazy?"

The fire ball looked at him. "You mean for accidetnly getting shot?"

"No, You almost left me ,the world twice and out daughter, but yet you fine the strength to fight."

"What you didn't want me to fight?" She glared at him.

"No, of course not. I just want you to be careful."

She looked down. "I was so scared I lose her, I put my life in danger. I'd die for Lilly. I'd give her anything..."

He calmed his voice. "She needs you to be alive. I need you to be alive."

"I...I honestly didn't think I could love someone like I love our daughter, I didn't think I had it in me."

"CeCe do you want more kids?"

She shot a look at him. "Not right now!"

Gunther chuckled. "No in the future. I'm a twin, the next time you get pregnant you may have twins. I don't want you to be as reckless"

CeCe Laughed ."Hunny when that happens I'll know better, but then again I may not. I will do anything to protect my babies, and right now the one we have now, I'll do what ever it takes, you know why? Because I carried her, She's my heart she is my baby and I will do anything to keep her safe."

"Our daughter CeCe, And I will too. But I won't sit around and watch you do stupid things. We're young now, but in five years, I hope your still my fire ball."

Tears

"Because that little girl in there is gonna be just like me."

"Oh I hope she likes betwinkling."

CeCe just laughed. "I'll laugh if she breaks your betwinklers."

Gunther just smiled. "I love you."

"I kno you do...and I love you too."

He leaned in to kiss her...but Lilliana woke up, and statred crying. "Well thats our cue,bay-bee." Gunther smiled.

End of Secrets now to Double Trouble


End file.
